Blast attenuation devices such as muzzle brakes are well known in the art. They typically provide a means of allowing the rapid dispersion of the hot gases. Further features on these device is that they use apertures, such as slits or holes to allow the gases to disperse radially outwardly, to reduce the recoil of the barrel and attached ordnance.